Dominance
by Rikusuke
Summary: Lucy is perfectly content with her's and Erza's relationship until she makes a bet with Cana. If Lucy wants the promised Celestial Key and for Cana to take back what she said about her being weak, then she'll have to do something that never even crossed her mind. She has to dominate Erza. Easier said than done. Erza X Lucy and some Gray X Natsu!
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! It's been like two weeks since I've been on here! Sorry for not updating TtIR last week! I'm still not finished with Chapter 6...my apologies. Ya see, my brother found an abandoned orphaned baby kitten. He brought it back to the house and I've spent the entire week taking care of it. The poor little thing was sickly and you could see it's ribs. The little thing is doing much better now though and we've decided to keep him X3**

**About this fanfic, I've been reading a lot Erza X Lucy fanfiction lately, which is surprising since I'm not a fan of yuri. After a couple good fanfics I excepted ErLu as the only yuri couple I like. I always pictured Erza as the dominant one, that's why I prefer ErLu over LuZa. That's how I got this idea XD I hope you enjoy!**

**My writing is a little bit rusty and this is going to help me get back into my writing mojo XD**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...wish I did...**

* * *

Lucy drummed her fingers on the counter at the bar. She used her other hand as support to keep her head up. She boredly watched Mirajane slip in and out from behind the counter. Nothing much was happening today; she was hoping to go out on a job with Natsu and Gray but they were nowhere to be seen. Gray's been spending an awful lot of time at Natsu's house ever since they started dating. Of course it was the same way for Erza and Lucy. The team members began dating around the same time, everyone pretty much expected Gray and Natsu to end up together, but they were in for a surprise when Erza and Lucy started their relationship as a couple.

Lucy sighed and her eyes traveled to the front door of the guild. Erza had gone on an S Class Request two days ago; Lucy knew she could handle herself, she wasn't really worried, just kind of bored. Not that going on jobs with Gray and Natsu was ever boring. Even if they were in a relationship they still argued about a lot of things. It always made Lucy laugh when Juvia would see the two boys together. She'd never forget when she declared Natsu "a love rival" and vowed that she would get Gray back. She said it with such a serious face and tone; that just added to the enjoyment Lucy got out of it.

"Hey Lucy," Cana grinned as she sat down beside the blonde at the bar. She wasn't lugging around a barrel nor did she have a glass of alcohol. "How're things going with Erza?" she asked, also propping her head up with her hand like Lucy was doing.

"Things are going well." Lucy brought her attention to her friend and smiled.

"You seem really happy." Cana noted.

"I am," Lucy's eyes began to drift around the Guild again.

"You ever get tired of being on bottom?"

Lucy almost choked on her own spit as she jerked her gaze back to the brunette. Cana was just smiling like it was a completely casual conversation. Nothing was really a normal conversation in Fairy Tail anyway, why would today be any different? Lucy stared at Cana for a minute or two, slowly letting her question sink into her brain.

"Cana, are you sober?" the blonde asked, beginning to lean away from the other girl.

Cana chuckled "Ya know, since Erza's Erza, there's no way she'd ever be dominated." She explained. "Plus, you're kind of a wimp." She added with a snicker.

"I am not a wimp!" Lucy hissed. She usually didn't get too worked up over things like this, but this situation was different. What was Cana even implying? That she gave in to Erza's every wish?

"Riiiight," Cana chuckled again. "It's okay Lucy, you're not suited to be on top anyway." She began to get up when the Celestial Mage grabbed her arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Cana's arm. It didn't really hurt the Card Mage at all; in fact, she could have easily pulled away if she wanted to. She just wanted to have a little fun with her friend.

"C'mon Luce," Cana grinned. "You're just not a dominant person."

"I am too!" Lucy yanked on Cana's arm, trying to pull her back onto the stool. Cana sat down, not really needing any persuasion.

"So, you dominate Erza?" Cana raised her eye brow questioningly.

"Well…I…uh… I guess…" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck as she struggled for words; her gaze lowered to the wooden floor. "Not…exactly…"

"Didn't think so," Cana snickered and got up to leave again.

"I could dominate her if I wanted to!" Lucy clenched her hands into fists, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Really?" Cana raised her eyebrow again.

"Really." Lucy said with a tone that said she was serious.

"Prove it,"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Prove to me that you can dominate Erza." She explained. "I'll give you a week to accomplish at least something somewhat dominate. Hell, it can even be her just sitting on your lap. If you can manage that, then I'll admit that you're stronger than I tell people you are. I'll even throw in a Celestial Key I came across the other day."

"Well, I-Wait…. What do you mean stronger than you tell people I am?" Lucy glared at the woman again.

Cana grinned sheepishly and held her hands up in mock surrender. "Never mind that. If you lose this little bet, you'll have to do something."

"…What?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Why would it matter? If you're so confident that you can dominate Erza, than what's the problem?" Cana asked.

Lucy thought for a moment before a smirk spread across her face. How hard could it possibly be? "You're on!" the two women shook hands, sealing the deal they just made.

"Speaking of the devil," Cana snickered and Lucy followed her gaze to the Guild entrance. "Looks like Titania's back from her job." Lucy gulped, just now realizing the bet she just made. "The bet starts now. You've got a week." Cana turned to face the front of the bar as Erza approached.

"I'm back Mira," Erza told the woman preparing a drink behind the counter.

"Welcome back," Mirajane smiled that insanely sweet smile of hers. "How did it go?" she asked as the red head handed her the job paper.

"It was fine." The Re-quip Mage shrugged, moving to take a seat beside Lucy. She sat down with an exhausted sigh.

Lucy felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Why was she so nervous? It was just Erza… Cana said that the red head just sitting on her lap would count as a victory. Erza looked pretty tired; maybe she would just go along with it. While she was contemplating this in her head, her hands were already reaching for Erza's arm.

She pulled her arm with little strength, when Erza didn't respond she pulled harder. She started pulling with all her strength; the armored woman hadn't budged an inch. When Lucy had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, Erza became aware of her existence.

"Lucy?" Erza took in the sight of the blonde holding onto her arm and looking at her with round brown eyes. Erza mistook the look in her eyes as a pleading look; though it was actually fear. "Sorry, I've been gone for a while haven't I?" Erza smiled. "You probably want a little attention." With that said, Lucy let out a startled squeak when the Re-quip Mage grabbed ahold of her upper arm. Before she even had time to protest she was on Erza's lap.

"Better?" Erza asked, wrapping her arms around Lucy's waist, holding her closer to her.

Lucy didn't reply. She couldn't. She felt her face heating up at the sound of Cana's suppressed laughter. A strange feeling bubbled inside of her; any other time she sat on Erza's lap, she would have enjoyed it. She was in the middle of a bet at the moment and she was already starting to lose. She wasn't going to lose. Her curiosity of what the Celestial Key was and the satisfaction of proving Cana wrong refused to let her give up.

"Hey Erza!" Titania turned her head at the sound of her name. The two women watched Natsu and Gray approach them, hand in hand.

"How did the request go?" Gray asked when they were standing a few feet away.

"It was successful," Erza shrugged.

"If you're not too tired we could all go out on a job together!" Natsu grinned. "Lucy's been moping around since you left so we haven't gotten much work done."

"I have not!" Lucy's face flushed bright red causing the other three Mage's to laugh.

"Good to know you missed me." Erza smirked, reaching her hand up to touch Lucy's cheek. Lucy huffed and swatted it away. "Let's go take a look at the request board." She gently slid Lucy off her lap before standing up.

"We'll be there in a minute." Natsu grinned, dragging Gray off to who knows where.

"Coming?" Erza asked the blonde when she didn't move.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Lucy mumbled. Erza looked at her for a few moments before nodding and walking across the Guild to the Request Bulletin Board.

Lucy glanced at Cana's smug face before stalking after Erza. She was fuming, clenching her hands into fists with so much force they throbbed. Erza had her back to the Celestial Mage, her arms crossed at her chest, looking over every job paper in turn.

As Lucy continued to stare at the back of her head, she tried to come up with something somewhat dominant. The only thing she could think of was how Erza sometimes carried her bridal style if she got injured. Determination sparked in her eyes as she prepared her muscles. She took a deep breath and in one swift movement swept the red head off her feet. At least, that's what she hoped would have happened. Erza didn't even budge; what's worse was she wasn't even aware Lucy was there nonetheless trying to lift her off the floor.

After several more attempts Lucy was breathless and sitting on her knees behind the Re-quip Mage. Without even turning around, Erza lifted her leg and scratched the back of it like Lucy's attempts to lift her tickled. She never took her eyes off of the Bulletin Board. Lucy looked over at Cana, easily able to see her smirking face even at a distance.

_I need a new plan…. What's something dominant I could try? _Lucy pondered over possibilities until she thought of one.

She would take a few steps back, run at Titania, tackle her to the ground, and kiss her while on **top. **Sure they were in a Guild filled with people but everybody knew about their relationship. Most likely, nobody would care. Lucy began grinning at the thought of Erza's surprised face when she pinned her to the floor. Her grin grew wider when she thought about Cana having to admit that she wasn't weak.

Lucy took a few steps back; she was more determined than ever to be the dominant one in the relationship. She braced herself; charging forward, she leapt off the ground and landed square in the back of the red head. Lucy collapsed to the ground, her teeth rattled and her bones were already starting to ache. A headache was already starting to pierce its way through her skull. She felt like she just got hit by a train. The worst part was that Erza was still rooted to the same spot, not even noticing her armor almost broke every bone in her girlfriend's body.

Erza looked over her shoulder, briefly scanning the area around her before looking back at the board. Defeated and feeling like she needed a trip to the emergency room, Lucy crawled back to the bar. Cana sneered as the blonde pulled herself onto a stool and face planted the hard wood of the counter.

"Give up yet?" Cana asked.

"Never…" Lucy's voice was somewhat muffled thanks to the counter.

"Hey Lucy!" she raised her head at Natsu's call. She saw him, Gray, Erza, and Happy all standing at the Guild entrance. "C'mon! Let's go already."

Lucy gave Cana a glare that said "Just you wait" before she slid of the stool and walked towards her team.

"That wasn't very nice Cana." the brunette looked up to see Mirajane frowning and drying glasses with a towel.

"I was just having a little fun." Cana grinned. "It'll be interesting to see how this plays out don't you think?"

Mirajane sighed and turned away. "I just hope this doesn't end badly."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1!**

**This was my first time writing something like this and I'm not really sure if I should continue it. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Poor Lucy, she's having a hard time but she should have already known that Erza is not easily dominated XD Cana is just causing mischief. Maybe because she was bored or she cut off from drinking or something XD Natsu & Gray are together in this story. I thought I'd have them be together since Erza and Lucy are in a relationship.**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter tell me what you liked about! If you disliked this chapter tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! If there is a next time with this story... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everybody! Here's Chapter 2 of Dominance! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not, but I kept getting ideas of all the things Lucy could have tried to dominate Erza XD Eventually all those thoughts pushed me to the point where I have to finish this weird little story. Let's see how Lucy dominates Erza in this chapter shall we? XD I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...oh but if I did...*evilly chuckles***

* * *

"Erza, really, I'm fine."

"Lucy, you have a knife sticking out of your leg."

The job request the team had taken seemed fairly simple. Disband a group of bandits who had a set up out in the forest; they waited for people to walk along the path then they jumped out and robbed them. It was something they had done a million times before; nothing to hard. Near the end of the fight, the leader of the bandits managed to get behind Lucy without the girl noticing. Lucy ended up with a knife stuck in the back of her leg and the bandit leader ended up with his head shoved into a tree trunk, all thanks to Erza.

Now Lucy was just sitting on the ground, trying her best to convince Erza, as well as herself, that the wound was no big deal and it didn't even hurt. Though she said those things, she was screaming bloody murder on the inside. Gray, Natsu, and Happy were standing a few feet away; Erza was crouched next to Lucy on the ground. Gray had gone to report to their client and had returned a couple of minutes ago.

"We should be heading back to the guild." The Ice Mage told them. "We don't want to be out here when it gets dark."

The sun was already beginning to set and the forest they were in had a lot of predators that liked to come out at night. Not that they couldn't handle anything that came at them. They would just rather avoid any unnecessary trouble.

"I agree," Erza replied, not taking her eyes off of Lucy's leg. "I need to remove the knife before we go anywhere." Just at the slightest touch of Erza's fingertips grazing the hilt of the knife, an incredibly sharp pain shot up through Lucy's leg.

Lucy winced, having to clench her teeth together to keep from yelping. She grabbed Erza's wrist before the Re-quip Mage could wrap her fingers around the hilt of the knife. Erza looked up at her, giving her a questioning look.

"We… should just leave it where it is." Lucy had to take a moment to get her quivering voice under control.

"If we don't pull it out theirs a chance your leg could get infected." Erza pulled her wrist out of Lucy's grasp and reached for the knife once more. "We have to pull it out."

"No," Lucy tried to make her voice sound as stern and nonnegotiable as she could when she slapped the red head's hand away.

The two women stared into one another's eyes. Erza's mouth was pressed into a thin line and her eyes were narrowed. Lucy was glaring back at her girlfriend with as much ferocity as possible.

"I'm pulling the knife out, Lucy." The Re-quip Mage's voice was sterner than Lucy's had been and the look she was giving the blonde told her that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Like hell you are." Lucy glared back, not going to just easily give in.

"We're not discussing this, Lucy." In one swift movement, Erza had her hand on Lucy's stomach and forced her to lie on her back.

"Hey!" the Celestial Mage gasped in surprise. She knew Erza was impatient but damn, she lost her patience that quick?

When the red head grabbed the hilt of the knife, Lucy shrieked. Just touching it didn't hurt bad enough to scream, but her action was enough to make Erza hesitate. Before Erza had the chance to pull it out, the blonde managed to squirm away from the other woman. Lucy planted her back against a tree, panting at the effort it took to escape Erza's grasp. The Re-quip Mage stood up, glaring down at Lucy in frustration.

"Don't come any closer!" Lucy's hands fumbled around on the ground beside her when her girlfriend took a step closer. "I've got a weapon!" she held a medium sized stick in front of her with both hands.

"You're being ridiculous." Erza rolled her eyes. "Put down the stick."

"Stay back!" Lucy swung the piece of wood with all her might. She missed the first time and the second time Erza caught it and broke it in half with one hand. "Get away from me!"

After a lot of struggling on Lucy's part and a lot of annoyed comments muttered under Erza's breath, the Celestial Mage was finally subdued. Lucy was lying on the ground on her stomach and Erza was sitting on top of her. Using one hand to pin both of Lucy's arms behind her back and the other hand grabbed the knife for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Erza…." Lucy whimpered. "Please…."

"Be gentle Erza!" Natsu called, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu, shut-" the blonde's sentence cut off when she screamed. The weight on her leg was gone, but it was now throbbing and she could feel the blood pouring out of the wound and staining the grass around her. Though her vision was blurry because of her tears, she could see the knife on the ground beside her, the blade bathed in her blood.

"Here," Gray pulled his shirt over his head. "Use this to tie around her leg."

Erza thanked him and ripped the fabric apart. Taking a few strips, she wrapped them around Lucy's wound and tied them tightly together.

"Can you get off me now?"

* * *

Lucy looked over at her two male team mates. Gray was giving Natsu a piggyback ride, Natsu's scarf was wrapped around both of their necks and Happy was resting on top of the Dragon Slayer's head. She hadn't seen Natsu get hurt so he most likely just didn't want to walk. Lucy on the other hand would have loved nothing more than to be walking back to the Guild. Instead, she was being carried bridal style; the blonde had her arms crossed in front of her chest and refused to make eye contact with the Re-quip Mage.

"I don't understand why you're so mad." Erza finally broke the silence between them.

"Maybe it's because you yanked a knife out of my leg against my will!" Lucy hissed. "Or maybe it's because you sat on me!"

"Your wound could have gotten infected. I had to pull it out." The red head reasoned. "You're the one who forced me to sit on you because of how you were acting."

"Listen to me Erza," Lucy looked up at her and almost jabbed a finger into her neck. "If I don't want to do something, no one can force me too! That includes clients, guild members, and especially you!" she hissed and looked away again.

"Alright, got it."

Her anger wasn't entirely about having a knife jerked out of her leg. She was angrier about the bet she had made with Cana earlier that day. She tried to be dominant by standing up to Erza and telling her no, even though she really wanted that knife out of her leg. Erza pushing her on the ground twice, and then sitting on her put her in an even worse mood. Begging for her girlfriend not to do something wasn't dominant in the least bit. At this rate, Cana had won the bet before it even started.

"You should relax a little bit," Erza's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "You're really tense."

"Calm down?" Lucy's eye twitched. "How do you expect me to calm down when you ripped a knife out of my leg just minutes ago? That and your armor is freezing!" she wrapped her arms around herself, suppressing a shiver.

Erza chuckled. "The last thing I can fix." In a flash of light the red head's armor was replaced by casual clothes. "Better?"

"Hn."

"C'mon Lucy," Erza's voice was soft and she lowered her head so that her face was only inches away from her girlfriend's. "Don't be like that."

"If you get any closer I'm going to spit in your mouth."

"Understood," the Re-quip Mage pulled her head back. "I'm sure you'll be in a better mood when we get back to your apartment."

"If you're implying that you're staying with me tonight, you've got another thing coming." Lucy huffed.

"Alright, alright," Erza sighed. "When we get back to Magnolia I'll take you home and then I'll leave."

"Perfect."

* * *

"Don't move around too much. Your wound is still bleeding."

After an awkward walk home Lucy was relieved to finally be set down inside her apartment. Gray and Natsu went to the Guild to report about the job request. Lucy had already warned them beforehand to stay out of her apartment or she would summon every spirit she had to beat the shit out of them. Gray probably had other plans for tonight the way he was eyeing Natsu.

"Do you need help getting to your bed?" Erza asked.

"No," Lucy turned away from her. "I'm going to take a bath."

Erza smirked and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Want me to join you?" she whispered playfully in Lucy's ear.

"Get out." Lucy pulled Erza's arms off her and began limping to the bathroom.

Erza sighed and headed for the door. "I still don't understand why you're so mad at me."

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar in the Guild, talking, more like complaining, to Levy about the bet she made with Cana. Levy was her best friend; she talked to her about everything. She either came to Levy or Mirajane when she needed advice. She was currently filling Levy in about the bet she made with Cana, she assumed Mirajane was listening even though she was working.

"And you made that bet why?" Levy raised her eye brow.

"You just don't get it! It was the way Cana said those things that drove me to make the bet!" Lucy slammed her forehead down on the counter. "She didn't even tell me what I have to do if I lose."

"Hey Lucy," the blonde tensed at the new voice beside her. "Did you make any progress yesterday?"

Lucy raised her head, her guess had been correct, it was Cana. "Well….Not exactly…" she mumbled.

"Ya know you can give up whenever you want." Cana grinned. "I honestly don't think you can dominate the great Titania anyway."

"You little-"

"Shh!" Levy quickly silenced the both of them. "Erza's coming!"

The three of them became quiet, staring down at the counter as they heard the Re-quip Mage approach.

"Lucy," Lucy turned on her stool to face her girlfriend. Erza had one hand behind her back and the other was rubbing the back of her neck. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. Here, I got you something." She pulled a small bouquet of pink flowers from behind her back.

Lucy smiled and took the flowers. "You don't have anything to apologize for, but thanks for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"You're not mad anymore?" Erza frowned. "Yesterday you wanted to rip my head off because I sat on you. I thought-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

The Re-quip Mage lowered her head and pressed her lips against Lucy's. The blonde put her free hand on Erza's neck while the red head gently cupped Lucy's chin in her hand. They stayed like that until they had to pull away to breathe.

"I'm going to go do some job requests." Erza tucked a stray strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "Be careful and make sure to get plenty of rest."

"I'll be fine." The blonde blushed when Erza's lips gently pressed against her forehead. The Re-quip Mage said goodbye to her girlfriend before leaving.

"She sat on top of you?"

"Shut up Cana!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2!**

**XD I had fun with this chapter. Just remember that Lucy's not being a bitch to Erza because she feels like it, she's just losing the bet she made with Cana. You'd probably be in a bad mood too if you were losing and you had no idea what the consequence was if you lost. Lucy still has plenty of time. It's only day two after all! Levy plays a big part in this story so I thought I'd go ahead and bring her in now. I love Levy for a reason I don't understand. Could be the blue hair. No, that's the only reason I like Jellal XD**

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter tell me what you liked about! If you disliked this chapter tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD EVERYBODY! Sorry for the LONG wait for chapter three... I've just been really busy lately and haven't had time to write. I haven't had any free time at all. I was looking through my documents and I noticed that I had started this chapter and never finished it. So, I forced myself to finish it so I could have something to present to you guys! Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters but there was only so much I could work with... I completely forgot how I was going to finish this chapter and write chapter four...so yeah..this is what you get...I'm really sorry. I really want to finish this story and went I finally get some time I will. Until then I hope you like this chapter!**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Come on," the Celestial Mage glared at herself in the foggy mirror. "You can do this Lucy."

It was around eleven o'clock at night on day three of the bet. Erza had done a couple of missions and returned to the guild at ten o'clock. Like a good (desperate) girlfriend, Lucy decided to wait for her. When she got back they went to the blonde's apartment. As soon as they walked in the door Erza went to take a shower leaving Lucy to plot on her bed. After taking a rather slow hot bath she was now psyching herself up.

"It's just Erza. What is there to be afraid of?" she asked herself.

Her mind immediately raced to one of her first memories of Erza. She remembered back on Galuna Island when the red head showed up after her fight with Sherry. She had been happy to see her at first but, if looks could kill, the terrifying look Erza gave her would've made her drop dead. Her expression was so unreadably scary that she actually wished that Sherry and her giant rat had defeated her.

All of her confidence began melting at the memory but then her brain quickly reminded her of how the great Titania fell into her pitfall trip. She couldn't help but agree with Gray that the red head's scream was adorable. Lucy clenched her fist and stared at her grinning face in the mirror. She could totally do this. Erza was strong but she was still just a person. A sturdy, unbelievably strong, nearly untouchable, a person who could break her spine with her little finger….

"I can do this!" Lucy turned away from the mirror. "I'm not going to think about it, I'm just going to do it!"

The blonde left the bathroom, finding Erza lying on the bed and reading one of the naughty books she loved so much. She strode confidently over to her girlfriend; folding her arms in front of her chest. The red head was too absorbed in her book to pay much attention to the things around her.

"Erza!" she put on her best dominant expression. "Start stripping before I lose my patience!" there was no response so she repeated herself, much louder this time.

The second time Erza looked up at her. "Excuse me?" she raised her eye brow. Even though it wasn't a scary expression it was enough to destroy every ounce of courage the blonde had.

"I-I" the Celestial Mage gulped. "I asked if you would scoot over a little…" she bit her lip. "If you don't mind that is!" she added hastily.

"Of course," the red head made room for Lucy then her eyes traveled back to the book in her hand.

Lucy sighed and crawled onto the bed. She rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and Erza wrapped her arm around her in response. The red head moved her hand around Lucy's lower back though her eyes never left the book in her other hand. Lucy sighed again and closed her eyes; did she honestly think that she could dominate the Titania? What did she get herself into…

* * *

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whined, clutching her friend's arm with both of her hands. "Please!"

Levy stared back at the blonde, her eyes traced over her pleading face. "Lu-chan," she began. "I really don't have any advice to give you… As far as I know, Erza doesn't have any weaknesses."

The Celestial Mage groaned and slammed her head against the wooden table. "What I am supposed to do?!" she began slamming her head against the table repeatedly.

"Um… Lu-chan, people are staring…" Levy glanced at the curious stares of the people around them. When people started staring in Fairy Tail; now that's really saying something. Lucy groaned again in response. "Erza might have one weakness…"

The blonde's head immediately shot up, her eyes giving away how much faith she was putting in her friend. "What is it?!" she asked impatiently.

"Well," Levy rubbed her shoulder. "If I remember correctly, Erza was never able to hold her liquor."

"She gets drunk easily?" Levy nodded.

A grin quickly spread across Lucy's face. "Thanks Levy-chan!" she pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks for the help!"

Before Levy could reply, the blonde was already sprinting across the guild to the bar. "You're welcome…?"

* * *

"Welcome back!" Lucy threw her arms around the red head, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you so much~"

"…I missed you too, Lucy." Erza blinked and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Her reaction came a bit late because she had only been gone that day. Lucy was acting like she took an S class request and had been gone for weeks.

A thought then entered the armored mage's mind. Was Lucy in the mood? That would explain the uncharacteristic greeting when she had only been gone a couple of hours. If that was the reason she was like this, Erza was for it. Who was she to deny her girlfriend's wishes?

Lucy giggled and took Titania hand, guiding her over to the bar. "It's about time you got back." She smiled mischievously. "I was starting to get impatient."

Erza gulped, contemplating if she should equip out of her armor. Why was Lucy taking her to the bar? Was it going to be like that time at the Christmas party? Sure, it wasn't as comfortable as Lucy's bed but hey, if the blonde wanted to do it on the floor then she could more than oblige. Erza then frowned when Lucy motioned for her to sit down; what exactly was her plan?

"So," Lucy handed the Re-quip Mage a glass of suspicious liquid. "Tell me how the job went."

Erza looked down at her drink; anyone who had sense of small could tell this was liquor of some kind. "It went fine," she began, looking back up at the Celestial Mage. "Just had to break apart a gang of guys who were harassing the town."

"Really?" Lucy took a drink of her own glass. "I want more details."

After an hour of Lucy pressing for every tiny detail of Erza's request, and several glasses of alcohol on the blonde's part, the red head could tell her girlfriend was very drunk. However, Erza still held her completely untouched glass in her hand.

"And then what happened?" Lucy asked, leaning forward; her face was almost in Erza's chest.

"I came home?" Titania leaned back, not having anything else to tell the blonde about the job.

"Tell me again!" Lucy giggled, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

"Okay," Erza set her glass down on the bar. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"I have not!" Lucy turned away, pouting. "I just had a few glasses…"

"Lu-" before the Re-quip Mage had a chance to finish her sentence, the blonde leaped onto her lap.

"Erzaaa~" she purred, beginning to pull her shirt over her head.

Erza gulped, glancing around the room frantically. The guild was still filled with people. "Lu-Lucy!" she grabbed the other girl's wrists and pinned them together in front of her. "Not here!"

"Why not here?!" Lucy demanded.

"Err… There are a lot of people an-"once again she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Then let's go to my apartment!" Lucy broke her wrists free and flung her arms over her head. "Carry me to bed!"

The red head could feel her face heating up at Lucy's rather loud proclamation. People at nearby tables turned to look at them; other assorted people in the guild who heard were laughing and whispering.

"Alllriiight!" came Natsu's extremely loud voice. "Go get ya some, Erza!"

"I want some…" Gray mumbled, his eyes locked on his pink haired boyfriend.

Her face turning the same color as her hair, Erza stood up from the bar; carrying her girlfriend bridal style. Trying to ignore the cat calls coming from her fellow guild members, she left the guild. Lucy played with Titania's hair the whole way to her apartment, forgetting all about her intention when they got there.

The next morning Lucy woke up to a sleeping Erza, who was pinning her arms above her head, a terrible hangover, and the feeling that Erza hadn't had a single sip of alcohol. Oh how her plan failed…

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yep, Lucy's game plan was to get Erza's drunk. It didn't work very well XD I love Natsu, I'm sure that's what he'd say in this situation. Poor Gray wants some love too D: **

**Please Read & Review! If you liked this chapter tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked this chapter tell me what you disliked about it! Also tell me if you have any suggestions!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
